1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and, more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus providing a minor function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses are currently being replaced with portable, slim flat panel display apparatuses. Among the flat panel display apparatuses, an organic light-emitting apparatus is a self-illumination type of display apparatus and is highlighted as a next generation display apparatus because of its wide viewing angle, superior contrast, and fast response speed.
Recently, a mirror function that allows a user to use an organic light-emitting apparatus as a minor has drawn wide attention. The mirror function enables a user to use a screen of an organic light-emitting apparatus as a minor when the organic light-emitting apparatus is not in use.
To this end, specular reflection, that is, clear and uniform reflection of incident light by a screen, is needed. However, inclined surfaces that prevent uniform reflection are formed in pixels that are disposed everywhere in a screen of an organic light-emitting apparatus. The inclined surfaces cause diffuse reflection of incident light from the outside. Accordingly, an image on the screen appears to be unclear and dim. Thus, a solution to restrict such diffuse reflection is needed in order to embody clear reflection like a minor on the screen of an organic light-emitting apparatus.